Immortal Sacrifice
by LordDreadSigma
Summary: Someone from HG's past returns with one who can save not only her but the Warehouse itself. Will the family reunion be all that she could have ever hoped for? Implied Myka/HG.


**AN:** This is strange, I know that... but I couldn't even stand the thought of HG leaving Myka after that moment in the chess room. Super romantic, so I wrote this little gem...enjoy...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13**, unless that's what you call my storage shed, **but otherwise I don't**.

* * *

The screen went to static as the explosion consumed the 13th Warehouse. The room of observers was completely silent as they simply watched the static. Then the sound of metal scraping and chain-mail gently clinking, made infinitely louder in the silence, drew the attention of the man sitting at the center of the room. He looked up at the knight and quickly noticed the clenched fists and lowered head. Without a moment's hesitation he said in a clam and commanding voice,

"Fetch the Cog." The knight immediately straightens up with a renewed vigor and hastily charges down the hall. The sound of the metal boots hammering the steel grated floor thundered throughout the compound. As the sound faded the man turned his attention to one of the younger soldiers sitting toward the front of the circular room.

"Corporal, go to the vault and fetch item 6348." There were two corporals in the room but he knew his superior was talking to him. He quickly stood up, snapped a crisp salute and proceeded down the hall far behind the knight.

"Sargent, inform the airfield that we will be departing for Switzerland within the hour." The Sargent sent the message without a moment's delay.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, you could create a paradox?" A gruff much older looking man stepped forward challenging the orders just given.

"Don't worry; we're still in the golden zone. As long as I inform you of the situation upon my arrival, the timeline will be fine." *The Golden Zone is the time period after an event in which you can travel without causing any irreparable damage to space-time* The Colonel considered his answer and decided to defer to his superior's experience in this field.

"Lieutenant, prepare a copy of the security footage from the Warehouse and yesterday's duty logs." The Colonel instructed as he walked over to the lieutenant's station.

"The copy has already been downloaded." He said confidently as he handed the drive to the Colonel.

"Good work, lieutenant." The Colonel took the drive, turned on his heel, and headed back to the center of the room.

"Good luck, Mr. McFin." As the Colonel hands the man the drive.

"When have I ever needed luck Colonel?" He grabbed the drive and preceded down the hall, leaving with,

"You have the chair Colonel Gesner."

When he reached the elevator the Corporal was waiting with item 6348. The Corporal swiftly handed the palm-sized silver medallion to Mr. McFin, who proceeded onto the elevator after saluting the soldier. He pocketed the artifact and within minutes he was at ground level. He saluted the guards, strolled out of the building toward his waiting jet, and then boarded it without losing momentum. Once on board he occupied the seat opposite the knight, who was tightly clutching the two foot wide Cog.

The flight took six hours and was completely silent; neither spoke a word to each other or the flight crew. After a silent three hour drive they were finally at the small Swiss village high in the Alps. Upon seeing both the man and the gear the villagers headed to their homes and locked their doors. Mr. McFin took a deep breath and enjoyed the familiar biting cold of the village. His indulgence ended very quickly as the knight marched past and into the clocktower, he followed begrudgingly. He looked back at the time-frozen village before be closed the door and ascended the stairs.

When he arrived the knight had already placed the Cog and was inputting the necessary calculations for the exact positioning of all the remaining gears. *the clocktower was once the home of a brilliant late nineteenth century physicist who was obsessed with time, upon his death this clocktower was imbued with the ability to grant his greatest desire.*

Once the calculations were set the knight placed a hand on the Cog, almost instantly the gears began to turn. As the gears turned they began to glow an exceptionally beautiful orange, which quickly enveloped the room. The orange became dim in comparison to the purple radiance of the vortex, now at the center of the room. Without a moment's hesitation both the knight and Mr. McFin leapt into the maelstrom.

Within a fraction of a second they reappeared in the same room, completely unscathed. Mr. McFin stretched, yawned and walked over to the Cog. He dislodged it and carried it down the stairs, with the knight in toe.

"Send this to the Colonel; we wouldn't want a paradox would we?" He said nonchalantly as he tossed the drive to the knight. The knight didn't answer but followed the order anyway.

"I'll just put this in a safe place." At the same time as he hefted the heavy metal Cog up and into the old iron lockbox in the corner of the ground floor room. They departed shortly after.

* * *

Myka and H.G. were exchanging their last looks. The timer was counting down 3…2…1…all four had prepared for a massive fireball, but it didn't happen. They all looked back at the artifact bomb. There standing beside the exploding bomb holding the silver medallion was Mr. McFin. The artifact in his hand was absorbing the destructive force from the exploding artifact; they all just stared at the sight in shock. The explosion faded and H.G. moved around the fading field, protecting Pete, Myka, and Arty, toward this stranger. He looked over at H.G. and tossed the medallion to her, this stopped her cold.

"The Dragon, the brother to the Phoenix. Instead of sacrificing another to save the bearer, it sacrifices the bearer to save others." As Mr. McFin finishes he holds up his left arm revealing the red embers encircling his elbow, his blackened forearm, and ash white hand. All except for Myka were completely silent at the selfless sacrifice of this complete stranger.

"Who are you? Why did you?" She asks with confusion and concern. The embers are quickly consuming him.

"Love makes us do strange things. Isn't that right Wells?" He says with a kind smile as he looks right at Myka and then glances at H.G. before the embers reduce him to ash. As the last ember burns out his last hairs the force that held up his charred body gives way and it collapses into a pile of ash leaving only two rings intact.

After several moments of silence Arty walks over to the ashes and picks up the two rings. He immediately recognizes the gold ring set with a deep blue sapphire.

"This is Tesla's ring."

"What?" Pete responds.

"This is Nickola Tesla's ring."

"So?"

"This ring is a special key to the Warehouse. Whoever wears this ring can bypass all of the Warehouse's security protocols."

"Well that explains how he got in. But why did he…?" H.G. breaks her silence. Arty is now focused on the second ring, which at first seemed unimportant. He completely ignores H.G. as his focus intensifies on the silver band and its single diamond with a black core, then he realizes what he's holding.

"Arty?" Myka shouting trying to get through to Arty.

"This is the First Regent's ring."

"**The** First Regent?" H.G. intercedes before Pete can ask.

"Without question." Arty states confidently.

"Who's the First Regent?" Now Myka cuts off Pete.

"He was the very first Regent, the one who convinced Alexander to create the first Warehouse." H.G.

"So what that guy was a twenty-five hundred year old Regent?" Pete

"Don't be ridiculous. He's long dead but this is his ring."

"But what does that mean? Is it an artifact?" Myka asks as she moves in for a closer look.

"I have no idea. But it belonged to someone who convinced Alexander the Great, one of history's greatest conquerors, not to use the artifacts to expand his empire. So I doubt it's just a ring." Arty assuming his near omnipotent poise.

"You're absolutely right, Arthur." Appearing from the aisle behind them, a young woman in her early twenties spoke with both the utmost respect and pure confidence. She continued after a very brief pause.

"That ring allows its possessor to access all knowledge on any artifact in any Warehouse." Arty couldn't respond.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Myka asked kindly. She answered by looking at H.G. and smiling gently.

At that exact moment H.G.'s heart slammed into her stomach and she spoke softly,

"Cristina?"

"Mother." She responded sweetly. H.G. stood there dumbfounded as tears began to form. At that point Myka began to realize how similar they looked.

"I'm sorry it took so long to see you. Being in stasis on and off for a hundred odd years is reasonably time consuming and with you in bronze. Plus there was all the chaos with that maniac and you trying to destroy the world." She knew that last part would hurt her mother dearly, but she quickly added,

"If you hadn't I wouldn't be alive." H.G.'s face shifted from shame and pain to pure confusion.

"I know that's a little confusing and the explanation can be long, with that in mind I will try to tell the short simple version, Agent Lattimer." He seemed grateful for the consideration she was showing.

"Mr. Richard James McFin, the man behind you…" They all looked at the ashes of the hero behind them. She fought a tear and continued, "…, used an artifact to travel back in time to save me. He believed if there was anything in this universe that would stop you from destroying the world it would be me alive in the world, of course he hadn't counted on the strength of the connection between you and Agent Bering." She smiled gently and continued,

"Unaware of this development he went back in time after _**borrowing **_some equipment from the Siangtan Advanced Medical Research Facility, which specializes in cloning research." At this point everyone, including Pete, understood what McFin had done.

"He cloned me, switched her for me, and then healed me with the Staff of Hippocrates. The staff can heal any sickness, wound, injury, or disease, Agent Lattimer. Once I was replaced he put me in a stasis sleep with the Vial of Maltase, it was a small container that belonged to an ancient Persian assassin who killed her victims with a poison that made them sleep forever. Consequently anyone who ingests any substance from the vial will sleep indefinitely. He did this because the time travel artifact only goes backward not forward." She paused allowing them to digest this information.

"In truth the stasis is more temporal than actual sleep. The artifact creates a time dilation bubble around the person who drinks from the vial or any substance that was in the vial. This bubble slows time around that person to a crawl, so that they experience time in days instead of years. However the downside is if you stay in the bubble too long your mind begins to decay from lack of use. Subsequently he had to wake me every few years to exercise my mind before I returned to my sleep. During my bouts of consciousness he provided me with an advanced education far surpassing any schools of the past century." She said with a fair bit of pride.

"I was present at the signing of Treaty of Versailles, the reign of the _King_, and one of the single most inspiring speeches in generations and I still believe in his Dream." She smiled at the memory, inhaled deeply, and walked toward H.G.

"How do we know you're Christina?" Myka asks accusingly as she steps between H.G. and Christina.

"Because if I were lying it would be the stupidest lie ever told." Christina states smugly.

"She's got a point, Myks." Pete states flatly, with just the hint of a smirk.

"Myka,… it's Christina." H.G. says gently as she puts her hand on Myka's shoulder. Myka steps aside as H.G. and Christina hug for the first time in over one-hundred years. H.G. squeezes her tightly as she tries to apologize for everything shameful she was done since her de-bronzing, but was interrupted by Christina,

"I know you're sorry mother…" Hearing the word mother again only increased H.G.'s tears and further degraded her ability to respond.

"But if you hadn't done everything you had done I wouldn't exist. So it would seem you accomplished your goal of saving me through time-travel." She stated with a sincere and encouraging tone.

"Ssso…there really is a time travel artifact?" Regaining her ability to speak, H.G. asks cautiously as she breaks the embrace and steps back.

"I'm living proof and no you can't see it. I'm sorry, Regent's orders." She says with a light laugh.

"Wel…" Arty trying to inquire.

"I'm afraid it's an Omega class artifact, Deep Vault only." Christina cutting off Arty politely.

"What's the Deep Vault?" Pete asks bluntly.

"It was designed to house all Omega class artifacts, which are doomsday artifacts." Christina answers readily.

"How do you know all of this?" Myka inquisitively cocking her head.

"Well to be honest, that information is above your pay grade. However I'm feeling really good right now so…" She trailed off in contemplation, wondering if she should divulge that information.

"I'm…in essence…a Warehouse agent."

"Wait you're an agent?" Pete asks with booming curiosity.

"In essence, not an official agent. I'm more like Ms. Donovan, an agent in training. Except with a lot more training and field experience than either of you, in regards to artifacts that is." As she points to Pete and Myka.

"Really?" Pete says a bit sarcastically as if he thinks she's lying.

"Well, you've done this for two and a half years. I've done it for seven. But to be honest the last four were more part time with attending university."

"Where did you attend?" H.G. very curious.

"Oxford. Second in my class." H.G. beamed at her daughter's response.

"Not first? Considering your mother." Myka jokingly

"First is too flashy. 'Aim for second, let the overachievers have first. Protecting the world is no place for a pissing contest.' It's what he told me the day after I got accepted, after my hug and the prideful speech he gave to everyone back at Babylon." She smiled tearfully as she mimicked his voice.

"Seemed like a great guy." Arty said kindly.

"He was a temporary father to a time trapped orphan. Well that's what he liked to say. It took me awhile to get the joke. It's still a stupid joke, but that's what a father is right? Someone to teach you, protect you, punish you when you _**borrow**_ Elisabeth's Crown…" She light's up at the memory,

"…, tell stupid jokes, embarrass you in front of the other officers, and love you unconditionally at the end of the day." She stood proud of her temporary father, smiling as tears ran down her face. Pete, Myka, and Arty were all lost in memory of their own fathers. H.G. just watched her as the full impact of missing her daughter's life hit her. She had no idea she was alive and that stung like a saber.

"He would have made you proud Mother; he didn't raise me as a second class citizen. He made damn sure I knew what I was capable of and what possibilities awaited me." H.G. was still a little stunned from the fact that this was actually her daughter, but upon hearing that her daughter was raised with every intention of equality, she couldn't help but smile.

After a few more minutes of tears, memories, laughter, and minor information disclosure the merry band of five was interrupted by Ms. Fredrickson, Lena, and Claudia. Claudia couldn't help but hug the survivors of the latest Warehouse incursion. Following the hugging Lena and Claudia couldn't help but stare at the stranger inquisitively, but before an introduction could be made,

"It's good to see you again, Ms. Fredrickson."

"And it's good to see you as well, Ms. Wells. I would ask what you're doing here but that would seem pointless considering present company."

"Indeed. I'm sorry we didn't call but _**time**_ was off the essence." Christina chuckled at the pun.

"I'm going to assume that means things weren't supposed to end very fortunately for any of us."

"Not in the slightest, which is completely irrelevant now that that timeline is gone."

"As long as the universe isn't destroyed and we're all alive then I'd call that a win." They had carried on this conversation without a single interruption, but now Myka had to intercede,

"Well not everyone, Steve is still…" Claudia's heart began to shatter again at the mention of her fallen friend. Myka tried to continue but was stopped,

"I knew I forgot something." Christina slapped her own forehead, then quickly made her way over to the bag she had left by the shelves during her introduction. She reached in and pulled out a very familiar object, the Janus coin's orb. She tossed the orb to Claudia,

"I'm sorry I couldn't save his body, but since Mother was no longer using the coin I figured at the very least I could save his mind." At the word coin she began turning the orb and by the word mind, the incorporeal remnants of Steven Jinks' mind appeared before them. Claudia could barely contain herself,

"Steve!"

"Claudia." He said smiling. She was so excited she temporarily forgot he was incorporeal and promptly fell through him into Arty when she tried to hug him.

"Are you alright Claudia?" Pete asks as he helps her up.

"I'm alright."

"I'm fine too." Arty adds with mild angry and annoyance as he picks himself up.

"Sorry, Arty." Claudia apologies but he just waves her off. She swiftly returns her attention to Steve,

"Steve you're alive!"

"More or less." He says with a grin.

"It would seem Richard is getting sentimental in his old age, to risk so much to preserve his mind." Ms. Fredrickson directing her comment at Christina,

"Love makes us do strange things."

"That's what…" Myka remembering those exact words as she looked over at the pile of ash.

"Richard said before he turned to ash." Christina interrupted,

"He always mulled over what his last words would be."

"So who did he love?" Pete asks bluntly,

"Steve?" At that both Christina and Ms. Fredrickson couldn't help but laugh uncontrollable. After a couple minutes Ms. Fredrickson returned to her normal iron composure,

"I'm sorry Mr. Jinks. I'm sure you're a fine catch for some lucky gentleman, but the very idea of The Iron Lion… is ridiculous to say the least."

"That's putting it lightly." Christina finally regaining herself.

"But then who was he talking about?" Pete

"Honestly it was a combination of multiple loves. First the love shared in the friendship between Ms. Donovan and Mr. Jinks. His passing love of the Warehouse and his love for me as his foster daughter finally being able to reunite with my mother. As well as the love shared between Agents Barring and Lattamer as professional partners. But above all it was probably a stab at Agent Barring and my mother's _**friendship**_. Of course in general it was his love of love that spurred him to action."

"Like I said sentimental." Ms. Fredrickson rolling her eyes as she glances over at the ashes.

"Why did you say friendship like that?" Pete ignoring Ms. Fredrickson.

"Like what?"

"Like it was supposed to be in air quotes."

"Well…you see…Jinks would you like to weigh in?" Christina slowly darts her eyes back and forth and then at Jinks.

"What does Steve have to do with…wait are you saying that H.G. and Myka…are…"

"Just friends, yes that's exactly what I'm saying. End of discussion, let's move on." She says quickly as she turns from Pete.

"No, no no…you were implying that Myka and H.G. are…"

"Gay." Steve does ultimately weigh in.

"Yeah. Gay." Pete agreeing and answering simultaneously. H.G. and Myka were enjoying the back and forth, but after a brief snicker Myka finally speaks,

"We're not gay, well I'm not…"

"I'm not gay either, I'm…"

"Bi?" Claudia weighs in.

"I don't like labels."

"Mother, you're a scientist and an inventor…labels are kind of part of the job."

"…"

"She's got a point, Helena."

"And that doesn't help your case either Agent Bering."

"What?"

"Excluding Ms. Fredrickson and myself, everyone here calls her H.G., except you."

"That's because her name is Helena and she is my friend." Myka getting defensive.

"That is a fair point and you two do seem to work incredibly well together, like real good _friends_."

"You just did it again." She looks away as she grins diabolically.

* * *

**AN:** Just a wierd little idea that flooded my mind while watching a rerun. I hope it was to your liking...

I seriously doubt there will be anymore, but you never know... ;)


End file.
